


two lost souls

by tearsofhappiness



Series: Three sentence Thursday [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, leo committed suicide, lonley nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsofhappiness/pseuds/tearsofhappiness





	two lost souls

Nico tried time and time again to call Leo's soul up from his father's kingdom, he spent years in the underworld looking for any sign of his long lost lover.

But he knew it was futile, some souls couldn't be found they were lost, forever drifting from nowhere to nowhere.

The best Nico could do was lie by Leo's grave as he used to lay next to Leo, now he cried, wondered why, slowly fading away.


End file.
